1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired-wireless hybrid communication system and a wired-wireless hybrid communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In in-vehicle systems, a variety of communication data is transmitted-received between communication devices. Conventionally, such communication data has been transmitted-received via wired communication through a communication line connecting the communication devices or has been transmitted-received via wireless communication through no communication line (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-162795).
When communication data is transmitted-received between communication devices provided in a vehicle, using wired communication improves the reliability of data communication compared with using wireless communication, but connecting all the communication devices in the vehicle through an expensive communication line capable of large-volume data communication cause the problem of increased cost. On the other hand, heavily using wireless communication in favor of costs leaves the problem of reliability of data communication. Thus, conventional techniques have room for further improvement in these problems.